


Bluebells

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Flashbacks, Flowers, Gen, Post-Time Skip, bluebells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy learns about Ace's favorite flower.





	Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Monkey D. Aika © Me

 "Hey, Luffy! Come here, look at these!"  
  
 "What'd you find, Ace?"  
  
 A 15-year-old Portgas D. Ace stood, practically towering over a patch of blue flowers that hung down with these round petals...almost like bells that swayed gently in the springtime breeze. If one would listen closely, they'd almost think that they could hear them ring, softly. Soon, his younger brother Luffy, only 12, came and stood by his side.  
  
 The brothers had just gotten through going on another dine-and-dash in High Town, and when they had made it to the open meadows beyond the jungle and the Gray Terminal, Ace suddenly stopped upon seeing the blue flowers, which caused Luffy to stop as well as his older brother went to survey them.  
  
 "What are those?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "They're bluebells," Ace said as he got down on his knees, which prompted Luffy to do the same, both being very careful not to crush them. "These are my favorite flowers in the whole world."  
  
 "Really?" Luffy asked. "How come?"  
  
 "A lot of flowers are a symbol for lots of things," said Ace. "Red roses mean love or desire, daisies mean innocence and purity...bluebells, they can mean either humility or gratitude."  
  
 "Gratitude?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Ace answered as he just barely touched one of the bluebells. "I'm grateful for a lot of things."  
  
 "Like what?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...That I'm here, for one thing," Ace grinned as he looked to his brother out of the corner of his eye. "That and...everything Dadan's done for the both of us...even if we do give her a headache."  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  
 "And I'm grateful to you, too, Luffy," Ace said, causing the younger D. Brother to blink at him in perplexity.  
  
 "Me? Why?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Just for being here," Ace answered as he pulled Luffy into a playful headlock and ruffled his hair, causing the 12-year-old to laugh as he tried to pull away.  
  
 "Ace, knock it off!" he exclaimed.  
  
 Ace chuckled before he stood up and began to walk away. Luffy blinked at the bluebells, which continued to sway gently, back and forth in the light wind, before he turned and followed after his brother.  
  
 "Wait up, Ace!!" Luffy called as he ran while the bluebells kept swaying, as if waving him off.

_Flashback end_

  
 "Whatcha doin', Big Brother?"  
  
 Luffy shook his head before he turned to see Aika, who blinked at him curiously.  
  
 "Oh, hey, Aika," Luffy greeted. "What's going on?"  
  
 "How come you're looking at those blue flowers?" Aika asked as she pointed at something in front of Luffy. "You just stopped and stared at them."  
  
 Luffy looked to where his sister was pointing and saw that he was standing in front of a patch of bluebell flowers. He blinked at them, as if in perplexity before he smiled and looked to Aika, who blinked up at him.  
  
 "Come here, Aika," Luffy said as he took her into his arms and got down on his knees. "You know what these are?"  
  
 Aika shook her head no.  
  
 "These are bluebells," Luffy answered. "They were...Ace's favorites."  
  
 "Really?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy replied. "Ace told me that bluebells mean gratitude...and he was grateful that he was alive because he always wondered if he deserved to live or not."  
  
 "But...of course he deserved to live," Aika spoke.  
  
 "I know," Luffy said before heaving a small sigh. "Some people just...didn't think the same way."  
  
 Aika looked up at Luffy in concern, then glanced down at the bluebells, which swayed gently in the wind. She then smiled as an idea soon hatched in her head.  
  
 "Big Brother, let's take some back to the  _Sunny_  with us!" she exclaimed.  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Why?"  
  
 "That way you can have bluebells to look at every morning!" Aika answered. "And if they wither, Aunt Robin can take the seeds and plant them in her garden, so you don't have to worry about taking care of them!"  
  
 A pause...but then Luffy smiled at Aika.  
  
 "That sounds perfect," he said.  
  
 Aika beamed before she kissed Luffy on the cheek, then proceeded to pick a few bluebells, just so there was enough for the rest to continue growing. Then, she turned around and ran off.  
  
 "Come on, Big Brother!" Aika called to Luffy, who chuckled before he began to follow her...but then he stopped and momentarily looked up at the sun.  
  
 "...Happy Birthday, Ace," he whispered before he turned and continued to follow his sister back to the  _Sunny_...and if one were to look closely, they could've sworn that they had seen someone standing near the bluebells before he disappeared.  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made for Ace's and Oda's birthday, although I was a little late. :)


End file.
